Death and the Tigron
by Harlequin9800
Summary: Tiberius the Weapons Master has traveled the four corners of the Realm in search of a worthy opponent to battle. When he came across Raum, the fearsome Lord of the Abyss, he knew he had finally found the one. However, as the two engaged in a fierce battle, Tiberius began to realize that he may be getting much more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1: A Dance with Death Itself

**Chapter 1: A Dance with Death Itself**

"Son of a…" Tiberius muttered under his breath, taking cover behind a stone pillar.

Raum, this hulking crimson behemoth, unleashing a storm of lead from his massive Gatling gun, was indeed a force to be reckoned with. Years of experience on the battlefield told Tiberius: if he were to face this merciless barrage of bullets head-on, he would be reduced to a pile of minced meat faster than a wildcat can climb a tree. What Tiberius needed to turn the situation in his favor was not an armory of weapons. It was not gargantuan musculature, or the strength to level a mountain. No, what he required was something else altogether. Tiberius put his paws together and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes as he became awash in a surge of golden light.

Then, with a sudden burst of agility, Tiberius rushed out of his hiding, sled down the stone banister of the temple stairway, and vaulted upwards, flying over Raum.

"You will suffer for this!" Raum growled as Tiberius landed behind him.

Raum, his Gatling gun now empty, threw the gigantic hunk of metal aside in anger. Unbridled fury was evident from the sheer amount of heat that blasted from his titanic figure. Every wisp of smoke that billowed from his jaw seemed to signal that this beast of a man was ready for destruction, and destruction only.

"You are ridiculous!" Tiberius declared, triumphant and jaunty as always. "I like you." He said with a wink.

Tiberius's lack of fear only seemed to provoke Raum even further. With a thunderous roar that shook the earth beneath him, he came charging at Tiberius, like an unstoppable locomotive of seething brawn. This was no man, but a ruthless force of nature. Tiberius strengthened his grip around his bladed chakram. Raum was perhaps the most formidable opponent he has come across yet. But even a juggernaut like him had his weaknesses. He only had one chance; his instincts could tell. After channeling his Tigron energy, Tiberius sent launched his Chakrams towards Raum, its three-pronged blades piercing through the air.

One of the whistled flew by Raum, missing him by mere inches. But the second chakram landed a clear hit on the side of Raum's face, leaving a deep, bloody gash. A savage cut; it would undoubtedly leave a mark. But a mere flesh wound was not enough to stop Raum's calamitous onset. Mere moments later, Raum's colossal figure collided with Tiberius with a deafening crash. Raum wrapped his giant hand around Tiberius's throat and slammed him to the ground.

"Hrrngh!" Tiberius cried out in pain, as debris cascaded around him.

Blood dripped down from Raum's face onto Tiberius's. Tiberius was completely pinned. Raum's grasp was impossibly powerful; there was no chance of escape. Perhaps this was the end of the line for the Tigron. Even staring at the face of doom itself, Tiberius remained as tranquil as ever. He closed his eyes.

* * *

This is a short chapter; the next chapter will likely be much longer. If you aren't aware who Raum and Tiberius are, do a quick google search. They're characters from the video game Paladins and I decided they make a pretty decent ship. I'm writing this mostly as a joke but I don't want it to be garbage either. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Infernal Desire

**Chapter 2: Infernal Desire**

Raum's eyes burned brighter than any inferno in the abyss. He raised his hands high, ready to cleave the Tigron's head clean off his body. His soul would be eviscerated from his corporeal form, to smolder in agony for entireties on end. He would claim yet another victory, and continue his path of obliteration. So what is the issue? Why is he hesitating?

"Grah!" With a frustrated grunt, Raum freed Tiberius from his grip. He turned his back and stomped away, leaving Tiberius sprawling on the floor.

"Wait!" Tiberius cried out, amidst coughs. Raum stopped abruptly.

Tiberius sprang to his feet immediately and marched forward to face Raum.

"You promised me a battle like no other!" Tiberius shouted. "Come at me again; this time I'll make sure to pound the daylights out of your skull."

"Leave," Raum responded coldly, his voice slightly breathy.

He pushed Tiberius away and walked on. A billow of smoke erupted from his mouth. However, Tiberius was having none of that. He leaped upwards, and in the blink of an eye he was in front of Raum once again. There was an unmistakable smirk in his face.

"I see what's up," Tiberius said, grinning devilishly. "You've fallen head over heels for me, haven't you, monsieur?"

With a roar, Raum grabbed Tiberius by his neck and lifted him into the air.

Leave," Raum said, this time more firmly.

Tiberius, even clawing at his neck and struggling for air, could notice that even through his red skin, Raum blushing furiously. The deep scarlet hue that painted his face was unmistakable. But there was something else that caught's Tiberius's attention. Something large and thick, and begging to be released…

"Monsieur, you do seem quite uncomfortable down here…" Tiberius purred, reaching a hand down to Raum's ironclad belt.

With a single swift motion, Tiberius undid the buckles of Raum's armor. The heap of metal fell to the ground with a clang, fully exposing Raum.

"My my…" Tiberius said, licking his muzzle.

Before him was Raum's huge, throbbing cock, fully erect and straining. It was radiating with heat, akin to a roaring furnace. A stream of precum dripped down his long shaft and formed a pool on the floor, the masculine scent overpowering Tiberius.

"So this was what kept you so distracted," Tiberius said, teasingly.

"It's none of your business, kitten," Raum said in defiance, dropping Tiberius and reaching down to pick his armor up.

"But it is my business," Tiberius drawled, as he pushed his waist into Raum's cock and stroked Raum's abdominal muscles with his claw. "We both know you can't fight on like this. How about we take care of it, here and now?"

With that, Raum completely lost his sense of self-control. He tore his mask off and forcefully grabbed Tiberius by his chin. Their eyes locked for a brief moment. Raum wrapped his other hand around Tiberius's waist and crushed his lips onto Tiberius's. Raum's tongue wrestled its way into Tiberius's mouth. The Abyssal Lord was fighting for dominance and completely lost in lust. The two interlocked in a deep, passionate kiss, allowing their urges towards one another to take full control.

"You did this to yourself!" Raum said, once their lips parted.

Raum pushed Tiberius down to the ground and turned him over on his back. He tore off Tiberius's jacket and pants, revealing a muscular back and a solid ass. The sinuous muscles etched into his frame, as well as the scars along his backside that proved him a hardened warrior, only turned Raum on even more.

"Not so patient, big guy?" Tiberius chuckled. "You should at least give me some time to get used to the size of that monster…"

"Think you can take it to the hilt?" Raum smirked, grabbing his cock.

"A true tigron never backs down from a challenge," Tiberius said, winking at Raum.

Raum couldn't hold himself any longer. The tigron was too arousing, and he was just begging to be fucked. Without hesitation, he shoved his giant cock straight into Tiberius, who let out a cry of pain. Raum groaned in pleasure, a deep rumbling escaping from his chest. He rocked his waist back and forwards, savoring how tightly Tiberius wrapped around his cock. The pressure was simply delicious.

"Go on, monsieur," Tiberius said, laying his voice low and sexy amidst the pain. "I can take more, you know?"

Raum let out a sensual growl and pushed even further into Tiberius. He thrust deeper and deeper until he finally hit the end. Raum wrapped his fingers around Tiberius's shoulders and began to ride him. The friction was truly divine. Raum fucked Tiberius slowly at first, gradually building up to hard, violent sex. Tiberius could feel every inch of Raum's hard length, each thrust bringing him closer to an explosive orgasm. He felt like he could come any second.

Raum gave Tiberius a slight smile and thrust down one last time, making Tiberius erupt into an orgasm so brutal it made him cry out. He arched his back and ejaculated violently, jets of semen bursting from his cock. Raum was the next to climax. His cock blasted out ropes of hot, heavy semen, pumping Tiberius full of his manly essence. Waves of pleasure viscously crashed through his system. The sheer intensity of the orgasm left the two shuddering and panting.

"Good lord, monsieur…" Tiberius said, his voice more gravely than usual.

* * *

I really did write that. I really did. I never wrote gay sex before, so I hope this is at least satisfactory. It was pretty fun to write; not going to lie. I just hope this isn't where my writing career peaks. That would be quite sad.


	3. Chapter 3: The Tigron's Gambit

The sex was good. Raum lay on the ground, flat on his back, with Tiberius right beside him. The two were taking a few moments to catch their breaths. The sex was good indeed. Raum snapped to attention when he suddenly felt Tiberius climb up his body, gnarling seductively. A tingling surge of electricity ran down Raum's spine.

"Say, monsieur…" Tiberius said.

He extended a paw downwards, brushing past Raum's cock and proceeding to caress Raum's muscled backside. Raum immediately gave a slight jolt.

"You've had your fun, right?" He whispered in Raum's ear. "How about I get a go?"

With an abrupt flurry, Tiberius grabbed Raum by his waist, flipped him upside down, and latched onto Raum's back. Raum was completely taken off guard. Tiberius rubbed his semi-erect cock into the juncture of Raum's bulky thighs. A trickle of precum dribbled from Tiberius's cock.

"You!" Raum shouted, looking back and glaring at Tiberius, realizing what he was about to do.

"Relax, beefcake," Tiberius chuckled. " I'm a professional; I promise."

"My name is Raum, the Lord of the Abyss! I am not someone to be..."

Raum was cut off as Tiberius lunged forward and landed a kiss on Raum's mouth. Tiberius wrapped a paw around Raum's neck, and gently took the lead. For the umpteenth time this day, the Abyssal Lord was completely caught by surprise.

"Just let it feel good, monsieur," Tiberius said, moments later. His eyes were laden with lust, gazing romantically into Raum's face, which was turning cherry red once again. For a man this huge and terrifying, he really could be bashful at times.

Just let it feel good? Was it really that simple? A thousand thoughts crossed Raum's mind. For him, sex was just another method of conquest, only a mean to assert dominance. He could never let another man inside him; the notion was nothing short of preposterous. And yet, why was his body heating up in the most intoxicating way?

"I assume you've never been in this position before," Tiberius teased.

"Hmph!" Raum grunted, embarrassed. "Consider it an honor to be the first, kitten."

"Of course, mon amour…" Tiberius mused.

Tiberius began to run his fingers over the skin of Raum's ass, marveling at the way it was taut with solid muscle. He gave it a playful squeeze, to which Raum responded with a rumbling moan.

"I'm going in," Tiberius said, his voice all risqué once again.

A rough growl broke out of Raum's chest as Tiberius's hard cock slid into his ass. Tiberius pressed in easy, allowing Raum to get used to the pressure first, until he pushed all the way in. Tiberius roughly grabbed Raum's muscular ass cheek and began to ride him, slow and steady. He kept a rhythmic pace, the sound of his waist grinding into Raum's ass maintaining a stable tempo. Tiberius admired how the muscles of Raum's ass clenched so tightly around his cock; a sign of fervid pleasure.

Tiberius gradually increased his speed as the orgasm began to build up. He forcefully took hold of Raum's right horn, anchoring himself to Raum's body. The unrestrained libido of the two men made them utterly forget their exhaustion. Tiberius tightened his grip on Raum's horn, continuing to slam into Raum. The demon's sexy growls, his roars of desire, were the most powerful aphrodisiac in all of the Realm. Tiberius was so enveloped in pleasure that he began to see white.

"Inside me." Raum ordered, sensing Tiberius's impending orgasm.

After a final thrust, the two men climaxed at the same time. Streams of semen rushed into Raum's ass, eliciting a sensual groan from the massive man. Tiberius swayed his waist come and froth, luxuriating in Raum's body as he came. Raum came as well, his semen just as strong and heavy as the first time. The two men interlocked in burning love, expressing their yearning towards each other as if it was their last day on this world.

* * *

More sex. Yay. The ending is near; hope you enjoyed it so far. Until then!


	4. Epilogue: Death and the Tigron

"Felt good," Raum reluctantly admitted, after he let Tiberius come inside him.

Raum was sitting with the temple ruins on his back. Tiberius was on his laps. Raum had his thick arms tightly around Tiberius, and Tiberius had curled up in Raum's body. Tiberius, while a decently-sized man himself, was completely swallowed by the sheer mass of Raum. The two men gazed into the mellow-colored sky as the sun began to set.

"What did I tell you?" Tiberius answered, caressing Raum's burly chest.

He fondled one of Raum's massive pectoral muscles, massaging them and feeling their strength.

"Tiberius..." Raum warned. "You're going to make me hard again."

Tiberius responded with a chuckle. Admittedly, his back was still tremendously sore from the smashing Raum gave him earlier that day.

"I know you aren't from around here," Tiberius said, casually, "So, what is a big guy like you doing here in the realm?"

"Kill. Destroy. Eradicate everything in my path. But…"

"But?"

Tiberius looked up, and Raum gazed into his eyes.

"I met you."

A slight grin tugged at Tiberius's lips.

"You're just a big softie, aren't you, monsieur?" Tiberius teased.

"Shut it." Raum snapped, quickly looking away.

The two sat in silence for the moments that followed. Raum kept Tiberius firmly locked to him in an affectionate embrace, surrounding him in a blanket of warmth. Never before had Raum felt this way, the emotions that burned in his heart a fiercer flame than anything he had ever experienced. He wanted the man in his arm to be his. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He wanted to make love to him every night, and wake up next to him every morning. The sensation was so intense that it enkindled his very soul.

Tiberius was deep in thought as well. All his life, he has been a wanderer, a masterless vagabond. And yet, within the arms of this man he had found just today, it felt like he finally found a place to belong. Raum was undoubtedly a dangerous man. He was capable of great devastation, and his past was surely stained in blood and war. But Tiberius craved danger. He clung to it on a spiritual level. He wanted Raum, and he knew Raum wanted him as well. Perhaps it was time for him to make the move. Finally, Tiberius broke the silence.

"Monsieur?" He called.

"Speak."

Raum was listening. That was all the validation Tiberius needed. He had to make this perfect. Fast as lightning, he sprang to his feet, a tiny spark dancing in his eyes. Then, without hesitation, he said the unexpected.

"Come with me!" Tiberius declared, extending his paw to Raum. "Together, we will be unstoppable!"

"Come with you?" Raum slowly repeated, clearly lost for words.

"Yes! I'm going to show you that there's more to life than pounding everything to smithereens!" Tiberius declared triumphantly. "Adventure! Danger! Romance!"

"Tiberius, I…" Raum stammered, staring at Tiberius's victorious grin.

"Good sex," Tiberius added, winking at Raum.

Raum was stunned. Was this a proposal? No soul would be crazy enough to make such a bold proposition the Lord of the Abyss. But Tiberius was different. The man had no equal, and Raum knew that better than anyone else. Raum was willing to do anything to stay with Tiberius, even if it meant leaving his past life behind. He would protect Tiberius, fend him from all harm, as long as there was air left in his lungs. There was no denying it; he had fallen in love.

"What do you say, monsieur?" Tiberius asked.

Raum blushed furiously. His heart was fluttering like the wingbeat of a dragon. How unbecoming of the Abyssal Lord! He will one day make Tiberius pay for humiliating him like this. But that would have to come later. Without any second thought, Raum grabbed Tiberius's open hand, letting Tiberius pull him up. Then, he rushed forward and wrapped Tiberius in a giant bear hug.

"Yes," Raum said, holding Tiberius close. "Take me with you."

"I knew you'd say that," Tiberius chucked, burying his face into Raum's chest. "A heart in love never lies."

"I love you."

"I love you too, monsieur."

The two locked themselves in an impassioned embrace as the sun dipped beneath the horizon and the stars began to shine. After a while, they walked into the distance, hands held tight, to where the darkening sky met the earth.

* * *

It's finished. This took far longer than I initially anticipated it to be, but it's done now. As always, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it, I suppose.


End file.
